I'm Afraid We Have Some Bad News
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: "Did you check with the children that always sneak around here?" "Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf got that cover" "Where's Gingy!" "We found these remains from them" Anna and Elsa gasped in horror! A quick one shot of how dramatic the two sisters and their friends can be


**Just a quick one shot of Anna and Elsa being the dramatic sisters they are :D ALSO, HAPPY 4TH OF JULY AND I HOPE THIS MAKE SOME PEOPLE'S DAY!**

* * *

It was a dark day in the land of Arendelle. Inside the Castle, Elsa was standing in her room, looking outside of her big triangular window with a concern look on her face. In the hallway, came a figure with a cloak, running down to Elsa's room. When they got there, they burst open the doors and yelled "Elsa!" Upon hearing her name, Elsa instantly turn around, for she knew who it was. "Anna" She said.

Anna quickly ran into her sisters arms. "Oh my gods Elsa. It's terrible! I can't find them anywhere!" She cried out. Elsa was shock! She quickly pull her away so she can she can see her face. "What?! Did you send the staff on full alert?" She asked in concern. Anna nodded "Affirmative. Every last one of them"

"Did you ask people around the kingdom?" Elsa asked, hopefully Anna did that instead of just freaking out on them.

"Yes but none of them claim that they didn't haven't seen them and are very concern as well" Anna replied sadly.

"What about the elders?" Elsa asked.

"They claim to be told to remember anything and I know that's a lie. Only old people have that excuse" Anna scoffed as if she was unamused with the answer.

Elsa felt a tear drop come down on the side of her face (**You know how they do it when was someone gets confused in an anime they use a tear drop XD**), when Anna said that. "Umm Anna? They are old. That's why we call them elders"

Anna then became embarrassed "Oh" She then chuckle awkwardly as she rub her head. Elsa just shook her head as she began to ask questions again "Did you check with the children that always sneak around here?"

Anna smiled at this "Oh yes. Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf are checking them as we speak"

* * *

**To Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf**

The kids huddled together in a circle as Sven snorted at them while Olaf came up to them with a determined look. "Okay kids tell us where the baker's man is!"

"We don't know!" The kids whined in unison. Sven snarl at them which made them more tense. Olaf then came a little closer to them and said sternly "You are lying! Where's Gingy?!" The kids than started to wail loudly.

Kristoff look at the scenario with a tear drop coming down the side of his face. He didn't know what to say at this point. He then put a hand on his forehead and said "You got to be kidding me. I swear those Arendelle sisters doing all of this because they can not find their-!" He was then cut off by a loud boom.

**Back to Elsa and Anna**

Elsa looked at Anna who is smiling confidently at herself. 'I told her not to take it too far'

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Come in" Elsa said as she and Anna turned to see who it is. Kai and Gerda then walk into the room "Your Majesty." The two adults said in unison as they quickly bow down to them. Anna and Elsa quickly ran up to them.

"Yes Gerda! Kai! What is it?! Did you find them?!" Anna asked quickly. Kai and Gerda exchange sad looks with each other before turning back to the Arendelle sisters.

"Yes but.." Kai started off sadly but trailed off

"But what Kai?" Elsa asked as she felt fear having a grip on her. "I'm afraid we have to tell you something" Gerda finished off for him, sadly. Both sisters gasped when she said this. They knew it couldn't be good when Gerda says that!

"Please tell me you found them" Anna particular begged them.

"I'm afraid we did but this all that's left of them" Gerda said as she reached for something in her pockets. Elsa and Anna waited patiently. When she found what she was looking for, she then show the two sisters the remains of scraps in her hands. Anna and Elsa's eyes widen in horror.

"No!" Anna gasped loudly as she cover mouth. "But that could of mean only one thing Gerda" Elsa said as her eyes went from Anna to Gerda.

"Yes Your Majesty and that is-"

"No" Anna butted in but Gerda kept going.

"They..are-"

"Don't you dare finish that statement Gerda" Anna warned her. The older woman quickly clamp her mouth shut and Kai didn't dare to say anything as well. Just then Kristoff burst into the room as a flash of lightning filled the room will quick. He then yells "All the chocolates are gone!"

The two sisters stare wide-eyed at him which made everyone else feel worry.

"NOOOOOO!" Anna and Elsa screamed in unison as the thunder and lightning boom and flash across the sky of their land!

Outside of the Kingdom was Sven and Olaf as they came up to the Castle. Olaf had a pair of sunglasses and Sven had a carrot necklace around his neck. They saw lightning flashing and thunder while hearing Anna and Elsa's screams. Olaf looked up with his sunglasses and said "That just happened" Sven nodded in agreement as he began to chew at his carrot necklace.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the other world**

A man and a woman were sitting down on a couch, having their coffee. Just as they're about to drink their coffee, they were interrupted by a scream!

_**"NOOOOOO!"**_

The scream was so sudden that it made the man lose his grip on his cup and he drop his coffee! "Aww heck! What was that?!" The man groan in frustration as he try to desperately put his coffee back in his cup. The woman place her cup down and look up in the sky "Wow aren't the girls so dramatic with their chocolate?" She shook her head in disappointment.

"Well they get it from their hot-headed, aging mother" The man smirk at her before he burst out laughing. The woman felt a pang of anger inside of her. She turn the man and windup her fist and sucker punch the mess out of the man! The man flew in the air and did two back flips before landing with a huge thud! His eyes were blank white and his mouth slightly open as drool cam out of it. "And they get their bad luck from their father" The woman huffed as she hold her beating fist while looking at the unconscious man.

* * *

**lol what did you guys think of this? Review please and thank you :D**


End file.
